Glacier Pass high
by okemaduran
Summary: Manny's parents have let Diego, a diagnosed sociopath, stay at their house for the school program. But when strange things start happening Manny and his friends start to wonder if Diego's past has something to do with it.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting the sociopath

**Keep in mind that this will be in a different universe than my ice age academy. There will not be fantasy, maybe some supernatural aspects, but that all depends.**

Chapter 1

Manny couldn't believe what his parents had just dun, they where letting a mental patient into their home. Glacier Pass high school had this program that let certain students go to the school for a year, some were hospital patents that where healthy enough to leave, others where from another country. Then their where the students like Diego Wilson, he was a sociopath. Glacier Pass would let mental patients that where ok to be out with being with normal people, the teachers made sure that non of the mental patients got in a fight with the other students.

"Manny, can you try to be nice to our guest when he comes." Manny's mother asked him over breakfast.

"Mom, he's a sociopath." Manny retaliated.

"Manny, if the boy was dangers then he wouldn't be aloud to go to the school." Manny's father said strictly.

"Manny we're going to by school supplies for your sophomore year ok." Manny's mother said

"Ok," Manny said then went back to eating.

* * *

Diego was siting in the back of a van and being driven to the house that he would stay for the school year. He didn't know what they where think letting a diagnosed sociopath into a school, Diego was sent to an asylum for a reason. So the doctors said that it was ok for him to be around normal people, that didn't mean that he wasn't still a sociopath.

"Get out, we're here." One of the people in the front of the van said to him.

"Finally, you people take forever to drive." Diego said to them before grabbing his duffle bag that was holding his clothes and some books.

When Diego walked to the door where three people where standing, to guys and a woman. They all had brown hair and where tall, The woman was in a long dress and was cleaning a dish, the man was in a suit and looked like he came home from lunch for the work day, then there was the boy he was about 6 feet tall and was wearing jeans and a brown sweater, he was glaring at Diego with a passion.

"I'm Rosemary short, this is my husband Tom and our son Manny." The woman named Rosemary said then offered Diego her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Diego, where am I going to be sleeping?" Diego asked her

"Oh, you and Manny will be sharing a room." She said

 _Great now I have to share a room with someone else, they do not know me at all do they,_ Diego thought to himself.

* * *

Diego was not what Manny expected, he wore a leather jacket, jeans, had gold eyes, and had brown orange hair pulled back into a ponytail. Just looking at the sociopathic boy pissed Manny of, he just sat at the dinner table not talking and staring at the wall.

"So, are you guys exited to start your sophomore year?" Mrs short asked

"Ya, now I know my way around the place." Manny asked

"Don't know, I haven't been in a real school for a while." Diego said

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it." Mrs short told him.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." Diego said then walked away.

The next day Diego was siting on the in front of a computer and reading about Glacier Pass high.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked him.

"Non of your business," Diego shot back

"It is MY computer." Manny emphasized.

"I just finished reading," Diego said,"You should keep in mind that I'm a sociopath."

"The bus is here!" Mrs short cried from down stairs.

Manny grabbed his stuff then ran down stairs with Diego in tow. They ran out the door and got on the bus then found a seat.

"You know your name is really ironic." Diego said to Manny before putting on the head phones and listening to music.


	2. Chapter 2:Going to school

**Keep in mind that this will be in a different universe than my ice age academy. There will not be fantasy, maybe some supernatural aspects, but that all depends.**

Chapter 2

Ellie was on the bus with her brothers when Manny and a guy their age with a leather jacket and a ponytail walked on the bus. Manny went over to sit with Ellie then gave her a quick kiss before setting his stuff down.

"Nice to see you again." Ellie said.

"Are your brothers ready for the eight grade." Manny asked her.

"Their doing good, they can't wait to prank their teachers. By the way, who's that guy that walked walked in with you?" Ellie asked.

"He's part of the Program that the school started. His name is Diego, he's a diagnosed sociopath." Manny answered her.

"What?!" Ellie asked,"The Program only lets people that are ok to be around normal people right?

"Ya, but I still don't trust that guy." Manny answered her.

"We're at Crash and Eddie's middle school, hope they don't get detention on the first day." Ellie said with a hopeful.

"It's always good to hope." Manny said jokingly.

* * *

Diego was walking off the bus with Manny and some red head girl to find a small blond hair boy waiting for them. Diego could probably easily trick this boy into doing what ever he wanted, unfortunately he was probably the dumbest person in the school and didn't know what 1+1 was.

"Hello I'm Sid." Sid said to him with a smile.

"Nice to see you Sid." Manny said to his short friend.

"I'm Ellie, this is Sid and your Diego right." Ellie said to Diego smiling.

"Ya, I'm Diego. I just came here from Half Peak asylum because I convinced two people to kill all my classmates." Diego said with a strait face on.

"W w what?" the three said with a worried look on their faces.

"Don't worry, I was joking. I was sent to a mental asylum because I lied, stole, made reckless decisions." Diego said telling them the truth.

"You scared us there for a moment." Sid said then put his hand on Diego's shoulder.

"Tuch me again and your dead." Diego said threateningly, the then switched his personality to a lighter mood, "We'll, I'll see you guys later."

"That was weird." Ellie commented.

"I think he's nice." Sid said

"If you think he's nice, then your crazier then him." Manny pointed.

"Just because he's a sociopath doesn't mean that he's a bad guy." Ellie said hopefully.

"You could be right, but I think that he's still hiding something. Even the mental patients that come to the school each year aren't suspicious as him." Manny said

"Lets get to class the bell just rang." Ellie just said with her two friends walking to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3:Old friends reunited

**Keep in mind that this will be in a different universe than my ice age academy. There will not be fantasy, maybe some supernatural aspects, but that all depends.**

Chapter 3

Diego was sitting in his P.E. for first period and looked to see four guys throwing a basket ball. The first guy was considerably small, had messy orange hair and had a crazed look in his eye. The second guy was large with dark brown hair and seemed on of those happy go lucky types, Diego hated those people. The third was a distant cousin of Diego that he didn't know. The forth one seamed to be the leader and once he saw Diego he got up and walked over to him with his group in tow.

"Name's Soto friend." Soto said to Diego.

"I'm Diego, and I'm not your friend." Diego shot back.

"You where right Oscar, your cousin has an attitude." Soto said to Oscar.

"I'm a sociopath, get out of my way before I break your neck." Diego said then pushed the group out of the way.

For the rest of class they just played sports and ran a couple laps. Diego glared at Soto and his gang the entire class, he knew that Soto wanted him in his gang but diego wasn't going to let that happen. Diego also hated his cousin Oscar so that just gave him one more reason to stay away from the gang, Diego didn't care about other people or what happened to them. People have tried to cure Diego of being a sociopath but all have failed, it wasn't because they didn't try hard, they did, it was because Diego didn't want to be cured. It made it easier for Diego not to get hurt, he could always start acting like he had emotions if he wanted to, he usually acted like he had emotions if he wanted to trick someone. There was one person that he acted like he had emotions without wanting to trick them and her name was Shira Moon, she was an old friend from before he went to Half Peak asylum and when he did go she would visit, that is until her parents formed her from visiting him.

* * *

Manny was getting his lunch at the cafeteria with Ellie and Sid, Sid was talking about something that Manny didn't care about.

"How was your first three classes?" Ellie asked them.

"It was good, I think my english teacher is strict though." Manny answered.

"I had P.E. for second and the teacher made us run lapps for the entire class." Sid complained

"I had math with Diego for second," Ellie said,"He seamed like something was bugging him."

"Probably having to listen to authority." Manny said with a laugh.

"I don't think that was it. You know Soto?" Ellie asked them.

"Ya, last year he locked me in my locker. I took me half an hour to get out." Sid admitted.

"Well, Diego seamed to want to trow him of a building after his first period." Ellie told them.

"I hope he does, Soto's the worst person at this school." Manny said when they all sat down at their regular table.

"I can't believe the staff lets him get away with the stuff that his gang and him does." Ellie said angrily.

"Hey Shira, over here!" Sid yelled to an albino girl with hair that she died silver.

Shira was Sid's neighbor and was in the Program last year. Shira had albinisim and couldn't be out in the sun for that long, she wore long-sleeved clothes and jeans, she was in the program because in the eighth grade she was in the sun to long and got really sick. The program let her get into school for half the price and was aloud to stay at the school for the next three years. She walked over to her friends and took the most shaded part of the table, the table was away from the sun but Shira wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked when she sat down.

"Manny's new roommate, he's in the Program like you where last year. He's a sophomore." Sid told her

"Really, why is he in the Program?" She asked Manny.

"He was a patent from Half Peak mental asylum, his name is Diego." Manny told her.

"Diego Jonsen?" Shira asked

"Ya, how do you know him?" Manny asked her.

"We where friends when we were younger, before my parents told me I couldn't I would visit him every week. Under that cold exterior he's actually a good guy." She said with a look that Manny couldn't place.

"Shira, he's a sociopath. I thought sociopaths only acted like they had emotions if it was for their own benefit." Ellie said

"They do, but Diego's different. If he will sometimes act like he has emotions without benefiting himself, it's like he can turn being a sociopath on and off." Shira said

"Isn't that him?" Sid said pointing to the person walking out of the lunch line with a tray with one burger and fries walking towards the door.

"Ya, his hair is longer. I'm going to go talk to hims." Shira said then getting up with her lunch tray and walking over to Diego.

Ellie watched Shira walk over to Diego then talk to him and for the first time she has met Diego she saw him smile. It seemed like Shira was right, Diego did have an on and off switch for being a sociopath. It seamed like it was when Diego was around Shira, a person that he knew before he was diagnosed with being a sociopath, that he acted like a normal person. But she could understand what Manny meant by Diego hiding something, because for a split second she thought that she saw him with the canines of a saber.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

**Keep in mind that this will be in a different universe than my ice age academy. There will not be fantasy, maybe some supernatural aspects, but that all depends.**

Chapter 4

Diego had just gotten his lunch from the cafeteria and was going to go find a place where he could relax when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Hey, Diego!" A familiar voice said with excitement.

Diego turned around to see his old friend Shira, she had silver hair and was wearing jeans, a teeshirt and a long jacket that went down to her ankles. The jacket seemed to be made of thin material. When Diego saw his old friend, he gave his first genuine smile in years.

"Hey, Shira, you dyed your hair." Diego pointed out.

"And you grew yours out." She said. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"I was actually going to go eat alone today," he told her.

"Well, then I'm going to come with you." Shira said.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with your friends?" Diego asked her sarcastically.

"You are one of my friends. Just let me go grab my lunch." She quickly went to go grab her lunch from the table.

Walking back over to the table, Shira saw that everybody was looking at her, but she just ignored them.

"I'm going to go eat with Diego today," she told them.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"None of your business." Shira walked back to Diego.

* * *

It only took Diego and Shira a couple of minutes to find a quiet place under the stairs to eat their lunch.

"I am so glad that your back," Shira said.

"This place seems fine. How do I make it better?" Diego asked her.

"Because I can be myself around you. I feel like I always have to be nice and happy around my other friends. With you I can be angry or rude without having to worry about offending you." Shira explained.

"And when I'm around you, I have empathy."

"How does that work anyway?" Shira asked him.

"I concentrate on what I was like before I was a sociopath, then I have empathy, and then I'm like every other normal person." Diego explained to her.

"We're in the Program. We're never going to be normal." Shira said.

"So, you know the truth about the Program?" Diego asked her.

"When you get all the powers a witch has, you learn the truth pretty quickly." Shira said flatly.

"So you have the powers of a witch. I am stronger than most people, and I can turn into a face that resembles a saber." Diego said.

"Can I see?" Shira asked.

Without answering, Diego transformed. He grew orange fur, had two long fangs, and his face resembled a saber. After Shira could have a good look, Diego transformed back into his human form.

"Cool." Shira exclaimed.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Diego admitted.

"What is it?" Shira asked curiously.

"Your friends have the serum that turns people into supernaturals in their blood stream." Diego told her.

"How do you know?" Shira asked skeptically.

"I can smell it on them. That, and I was trained to tell a supernatural apart from a human," he explained. "I'll tell you more later."

"I don't think they've transformed yet though." Shira thought out loud.

"Let's just keep a sharp eye," Diego said before the bell rang.

"I looked at your schedule while you weren't looking and saw that we have the same class this period." Diego said with a sly smile.

"Well, let's get to class then." With that, Shira and Diego walked out together.


	5. Chapter 5: Boring teachers

**Keep in mind that this will be in a different universe than my ice age academy. There will not be fantasy, maybe some supernatural aspects.**

Chapter 5

Diego was walking to his next class with Shira, it was history with Mr. Rothwell. The room had tough basic posters that where in a history class room, unfortunately it also had Manny, Sid and Ellie as one of the students. The three teens didn't seem that bad, but sense all three didn't know the truth about the program he was going to stay clear of them.

"Do you think the teacher will notice if I have my headphones in?" Diego asked Shira.

"It's the first day of school, it really doesn't mater if you're on your phone or not." Shira answered.

"Cool, I'll be over their." Diego said pointing to one of the desks by the wall.

Shira walked over to the seat besides Ellie and sat down.

"How was lunch?" Ellie asked her silver haired friend.

"It was nice, I'm so glad that Diego is back." Shira said with a bright smile.

"You look like you just came from a good date." Ellie pointed out.

"We where just eating lunch together." Shira said a little annoyed.

"Come on Shira, what did you two talk about?" Sid asked.

Shira paused for a moment, she couldn't tell her friends about the truth of the program, especially since the three would soon be supernatural themselves.

"Oh, just about things we did as kids and stuff like that." Shira lied.

"I can't imagine Diego being a kid." Manny said glaring Diego from across the room.

"I don't know. I think everybody was a kid at some point." Ellie said.

"Diego hasn't been a real kid since he was eight." Shira told her friends.

"What happened when he was eight?" Sid asked.

"He saw his parents killed in front of him." Shira said quietly, "I think thats what made him a sociopath."

Mr Rothwell then walked in, "Ok everybody take your seats and I'll call attendance."

Shira grabbed a peace of paper and started drawing, looking over at Diego wondering what he did in the mental hospital.

Diego had his headphones in and was listening to music. He looked up at the teacher from time to time to make it seam like he was paying attention. Diego never cared about history, every time he would think about his past he would get horrible flashbacks of how his parents died and other bad things from the past. Looking over he saw Shira, Ellie, Manny and Sid all doing their own thing, Diego then looked at the clock to see that he had five minutes left of class so he grabbed his things and walked out of the room.

Everybody had two classes left that went by quickly. Diego was thinking about what he would do after school was over and then had an idea. He knew that every one of Shira's other friends hated Soto and his gang, so he was going to help them scare them.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Diego?" Manny asked, "My parents said that I have to make sure he gets to my house."

"No, I haven't," Ellie answered.

"I haven't seen him sense history," Sid recalled.

"If I know Diego he's probably already at the bus stop." Shira told them all.

"Your right, I am already at the bus stop." Diego said, walking around a corner, making everybody jump.

"Hey Diego," Shira said.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Manny asked, wondering how he got to the bus so fast.

"My last class is in the building right next door." Diego answered, "I actually want to show you all something."

"I have to get my brothers from their new school because my parents are both at work today." Ellie said.

"Thats fine, they can come to." Diego said.

"You seem different." Manny said, remembering that his roommate acted much different in the morning.

Diego just shrugged before saying, "I think you're all going to like this."

"Really?" Sid said.

"After we pick up Ellie's brothers, I'll show you all the way." Diego said.

So the five teens picked up Ellie's brothers then started to follow Diego, who was leading them through twist and turns of neighborhoods with nice looking houses.


	6. Chapter 6: Diego's house

**Keep in mind that this will be in a different universe than my ice age academy. There will not be fantasy, maybe some supernatural aspects.**

Chapter 6

The seven teens had just walked up to an old victorian looking house, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash and Eddie all didn't recognize the house, but Shira and Diego had recognized the house the first time they saw it. Diego had lived in the house his entire life until his parents died, Shira had come over every day to hang out.

"What is this place?" Manny asked a little skeptical about the place that Diego brought them to.

"It's my old house." Diego answered.

"Why are we here?" Sid asked.

"I have something to tell all of you." Diego explained.

"Why did you have to bring us to your old house?" Manny asked.

"You'll see." Diego said.

"We haven't been here sense we where eight." Shira said, "But how are we going to get in?"

"My parents always left the keys under the doormat." Diego answered.

"How do you know their still their?" Ellie asked.

"Before I had to leave I took them with me." Diego said without any emotion in his voice.

Diego then grabbed keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, inside reviled the living room followed by the dining and kitchen area and to the left was a sort of study room.

"Nothings changed" Shira pointed out.

"Ya, they left everything to me in their will. Kind of ironic considering that some of it went to the mental hospital." Diego said.

"What do you need to tell us?" Ellie asked.

"Its about the program," Diego answered.

"We already know about the program, people like you and Shira get to go to the school for half the cost." Sid said.

"Theirs more to it then that," Diego said before transforming into his saber form.

"Wow," everybody said jumping back.

"How did you do that?" Crash asked.

"I got an injection about a year before I when into the program." Diego said, "After I became a supernatural I got training on how to kill the monster supernaturals."

"What are supernaturals?" Manny asked.

"You know vampers, werewolves, ghosts, witches, fairies, merpeople, ghouls, and other supernatural things." Diego explained, "Monster supernaturals are basically all of those except they didn't start out as humans and their deadly."

"Why are you telling us?" Ellie asked.

"Because you all will turn into supernatural soon because when you all met Shira the people that work for the program injected the serum into all of you." Diego told them.

"How do you know all of this?" Manny asked.

"Before I left the hospital I overheard people talking about all of you," Diego said, "And I brought you all here because I need all of your help with something."

"What do you need to help with?" Ellie asked.

"I need all of you guys to help me kill a ghoul monster supernatural." Diego said then walked over to the study area and unlocked a trunk full of guns and weaponry.

"Wow." Everyone exclaimed.

"Guys, I would like to say that I'm a supernatural as well, except I'm a witch." Shira told them all.

"No wonder your house always looks so nice." Sid said.

Shira just rolled her eyes.

"You should all know that monster supernaturals are not born as humans, they are more like rabid animals that will kill you onsite." Diego explained, "And I will be using my emotions for the rest of the day."

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"I'll explain later." Diego told them.


	7. Chapter 7: Shira's true power

**In this chapter you all will see the first actual sines of supernatural creatures and thing in this story. I would also like to say that for now on I'm going to try to publish chapters at least once a month.**

Chapter 8

It didn't take long for them to find the ghoul. It had the aperence of a dead person with short greesy hair grey skin rows of jagged sharp teeth. It also moved like an animal crouched on all fours.

"It hasn't seen us yet. Everybody stay quiet and move over there." Diego wispered then pointed to group of old furniture.

"So, does anyone have a plan?" Diego asked once they got to their hiding place.

"You don't have a plane, I thought you had experience doing this sort of thing." Manny said angerly.

"I know how to kill the monster supernaturals and what their weaknesses are. I was told that their was a monster supernatural here and I needed to come and kill it." Diego said, "I didn't just bring all of you here to tell you your going to turn into supernaturals then ask for help to kill a ghoul. I didn't know what the monster supernatural was and decided to get a group of people was better than just one person. You guys where the perfect candadets because you all are going to turn into supernaturals."

There was a moment of tense silence, Shira was the first person to break the silence.

"How does being supernatural help?" Shira asked.

"Supernaturals are less affected by monster supernaturals than humans are." Diego explained, "You guys will probably transform into monster supernaturals tomarow, so even even though your not supernaturals yet you will be more protected than a normal human."

"Thanks for explaining that to us, but the none of us know how to kill a ghoul." Manny pointed out.

"Maby it just wants to talk." Sid said.

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard." Everybody said at the same time.

"It was only a suggestion." Sid said sadly.

"That does give me an idea though," Ellie said, "But I need to know more about the ghoul thou"gh."

"I probably should have told you all that before hand." Diego said, "The first thing you should know is that both regular and monster supernaturals eat dead things, but unlike normal ghouls monster ghouls eat human corpses and will kill to eat, and as you can see ghouls have the aperence of a dead person and has rows of sharp jagged teeth. Monster ghouls are also can only pay atention to one thing at a time. You can kill them with anything but it is best to kill them from behind."

"That actualy works perfectly with the plan I thought up." Ellie said.

"Thats great, what is it?" Manny said.

"If we all go on different sides of the creature we can distract it long enough for one of us to kill it." Ellie told them.

"Not bad Ellie," Diego said, "You want to put everybody in potition?"

"Sure," Ellie said before continuing, "So Crash and Eddie will go infront of it and destract it, Shira and Sid will atack it from the right side and Manny and I will atack from the left. Diego, while we are atacking it you will try and kill it from behind."

"Cool, but to atack you will need some weapons." Diego said opening the bufflebag he stuffed with weapons.

Diego rumeged through the aray of weapons and handed everybody a gun with some extra bullets, a knife for hand to hand combat and some fire crackers to Crash and Eddie so they could destract the creature. He then showed everybody how to turn the gun worked and everybody split up to their designated locations. The twins threw the fire crackers to get the creature's attention and started running fastly once the ghoul notesed them. Manny, Ellie, and Sid would fire at the creature with the regular bullets. Shira would put an enchantment on each bullet before firing to make the bullets more powerfull. Diego looked and waited, He noted that everybody in the group was very good at using the weapons he gave them and didn't miss. It then came time for Diego to strike, He took out his gun and shot the ghoul in the sholder. The ghoul slowly turned around and looked at Diego for a second. Diego then transformed into his saber form and prapered for the for the fight. The moment the ghoul got in arms length of Diego it jumped on him and started clawing and biting him. Diego was more prosise with his atacks, he would claw and bite the ghouls face and parts of the body that would be fatel like the stomach, legs and near the heart.

Looking at this Shira started to get worried, she knew Diego could fend for him self but it looked like he was strugaling getting his footing. She then heard Diego yell out of pain, that is what hit Shira. A strong wind started to blow in the room picking up stray peices of paper trash and other objects. The Manny, Ellie, Sid, The twins, and Diego along with the ghoul all looked at Shira. She was just standing there semingly guiding the wind, her hair was fling and her eyes seemed to be glowing silver like her hair. She then looked straight at the ghoul and without any effort pulled it off Diego using the wind and pinned him agenst the wall.

Shira then walked up to the ghoul and said in a godly voice. "Any last words."

The ghoul growled in response.

"Then you shall burn." Shira said, then sumoned a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at the ghoul and watched it burn. Shira had a calm look on her face, everybody looked shocked. Diego was the only one smiling.

* * *

So that is the end of the chapter, hope you all liked it. Tell me which supernatural you think everybody will turn into.


End file.
